


The Emotion Of Anticipation

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [88]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay Shit™, I’m back babey, M/M, Marriage, Multi, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “If our three boys were to get married, who would propose? Would it be Dark proposing to both, or Wil proposing to one who proposes to the next, or Anti proposing in the worst way possible, would one or two of them never even thought about getting married (I can see anti mentioning he wants to get married and the other to being like: why?) How would it play out”- a-is-for-anonymous





	The Emotion Of Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> im back baBEY

Dark and Wilford had considered themselves married for a very long time, even if they’d never filled out the paperwork or had a ceremony or anything like that. It had become easier, at some point, for Dark to refer to Wilford as his husband as opposed to “a very old friend who’s almost accidentally killed me more times than I can count but I also adore him with every bone in my body”. And Wilford referred to Dark as his husband because it was cute, so why the hell not?

They didn’t have rings, or any real physical tokens of commitment, it was more unspoken. It simply... was. And that was all it had needed to be. No one else needed to know that they weren’t technically married, in the same way that no one needed to know that Dark was technically dead and Wilford was technically immortal. Wilford would shrug off any questions and Dark would intimidate the questioner into shutting up and walking away before they found out something they didn’t really want to know.

And then Anti came along. Anti came along and tore up their whole world, changed their whole dynamic, all for the better. That dumb little glitch was the best thing to ever happen to their relationship, and they cherished him for it.

-

Wilford was wiping the tears from his face, still struggling to hold back giggles, and Anti was beaming, looking even closer at the photo in the old, raggedy book that Wilford had pulled out from a high shelf in the library. They were sitting on the floor, huddled together as Dark lounged on the couch, covering his face in embarrassment.

“The seventies were a troubled time for me, alright? It was very difficult to be taken seriously while staying within the fashions of the era.”

Wilford patted Dark on the stomach a little rough, in an attempt to comfort his husband, and Dark made a vague noise of distress.

“Yeah, no shit! I never thought I’d get to see ye in somethin’ THIS shiny! Ye look perfectly radiant, Darky!”

Dark rolled his eyes at Antis comment.

“Christ, this just makes me wanna see ye weddin’ pictures, what were ye tryin’ to blend in with then?”

Wilfords eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean, Kitten?”

Anti looked a little lost.

“Ye tellin’ me ye never had photos of yer weddin’?”

Dark spoke up.

“We haven’t had a wedding. We’re not even technically engaged. No rings have been given, not really.”

Wilford made an offended noise.

“I stole that diamond ring for you once!”

“You didn’t propose with it though. Ergo, invalid.”

Anti shuffled back to face the both of them.

“That’s weird. I mean, not like, WEIRD, but just... I totally thought ye’d already done that whole thing.”

Wilford looked up at Dark, then shrugged.

“I suppose we just never found a need for it. Not that we’re not open to the idea, I’m sure a ceremony would be quite romantic!”

Dark tsk’d.

“We hardly have the time for it, Wil. And for what you’d want, it certainly wouldn’t be in the budget. Besides, what role would Anti play?”

Anti felt something stir in his gut. He didn’t respond, not out loud anyway, and he sat with the feeling for a while as Wilford and Dark continued to bicker. What role would he play? He’d... well, ideally he’d want to be a part of it. Like, in the marriage bit itself. Was that even possible? He would have understood if Wilford and Dark just wanted it to be a thing for the two of them. They’d been together so long, it only made sense. Anti wasn’t sure if it was jealousy or anxiety sitting in his stomach, but it was something along those lines.

-

Anti had been a bit standoff-ish over the past couple of weeks. Not so much to cause a lot of distress, but enough for Wilford and Dark to notice. Anti had said that he had a small project to work on, top secret (Dark didn’t like the sound of that, and it just made Wilford that much more curious) to excuse his absence, and the old pair could only hope that Anti would either give them the details or finish it up already. Morning cuddle times were getting cut short, and that just wouldn’t fly.

And then Wilford and Dark received invites to dinner. Specifically, they received a vague location and time from Anti in the group text. Wilford and Dark were in Darks office eating something small for lunch when it came through, and they exchanged curious looks but, of course, decided to go.

-

It was a bar. Essentially a hole in the wall, but it was private, and... rustic inside. Yes, rustic would be the most charming way to describe it, Dark pondered, his arm linked with Wilfords as they strode in together, 7pm on the dot.

At the back, they saw Anti. It was difficult to miss him even though his back was turned, he was donning some disheveled version of Jacks blue suit, and he was talking rather quickly to the bar tender, glitching a little and checking his watch every two seconds - wait, since when did Anti wear a watch?

The bar tender, looked past Anti for a moment and - oh, of course, Marvin knowing how to mix drinks made sense now that Wilford thought about it - and noticed the black and pink pair. Marvin said something to Anti and the glitch shot around. He attempted to smooth out his wild hair, and readjusted his tie before patting his pockets and walking over.

Wilford giggled, and Dark cocked an eyebrow as Anti walked over.

“Hey, uh, thanks fer comin’...”

Dark tsk’d.

“Come now, Pet. You can’t fool us. You’ve got something up your sleeve, and I think I speak for the both of us when I say we want to know what you’ve been up to.”

Wilford nodded along.

“Yeah, spill the beans!”

Anti wrung his hands together and swallowed hard.

“Shit, Jesus, okay, fine. Just... sit down first, will ye?”

Anti pointed out a table and, with a shrug, Wilford and Dark both walked over sat down. Anti followed them, but didn’t pull himself a seat. He stood facing them still, glitching in place slightly.

“Okay, so, ye know how ye said ye never really got married an’ how it didn’t matter an’ stuff? Well, I’ve been doin’ some research and a bit o’ savin’...”

Antis accent was getting rather thick with his nerves, and it slowly dawned on Wilford where Anti was going with this.

“Oh, Anti, oh my -“

But Anti snapped.

“Warfstache, I swear to fuck, if ye don’t shut ye mouth an’ let me finish I’m gonna shove this ring directly up yer arse!”

Wilfords face contorted in shock and stunned silence, and now it was Dark who was trying to hold back giggles. Anti glared, but gave it a pass so he could continue.

“So, anyway, I really wanna be, like, part of this. Part of whatever the fuck this is, with all of us. And I looked it up an’ there’s hardly anywhere in the world where multiple people gettin’ married is a thing, let alone gay-married. Or whatever. So, uh, I can’t give ye that, but I can give ye both the next best thing. Even if it’s shite.”

And he did it. Fishing a box from each pocket and struggling to open them one-handed, Anti got down on one knee, in front of the both of them. Wilford had to cup his mouth to keep from explaining and Dark was beaming so much his face hurt. He was not used to smiling this much.

“So... Dark? Wilf? Will ye both do me the great honour of gettin’ civil unioned with me?”

At that point, Dark burst out with laughter and Wilford took the break in speech to leap out of his chair and scoop Anti up into his arms. Anti exclaimed something about dropping the rings, but holy shit, Wilford didn’t care. Dark didn’t care. Wilford spun Anti around like a rag doll and when he finally stopped, Dark was standing there to hug Anti as well.

Breathless and glitchy, Anti was finally put down, and through many face smooches, spoke up.

“Alright, jeez, is it a yes or what?!”

Dark grabbed Anti by the chin, pulling the glitches face to his own, and he rolled his eyes.

“God, sometimes you’re even more of a fool than Wilford. I’m sure I speak for the both of us when I say yes.”

Wilford chimes in, ruffling Antis hair.

“As long as we’re still alive, we’re gonna cherish our Kitten!”


End file.
